Hybrid drives, such as solid state hybrid drives SSHDs may contain various storage media. Such various storage media may include solid state media and disc media. The solid state media may act as a cache for fast data storage and retrieval. The disc media may include rotating magnetic or optical storage media for high capacity storage. Generally, a caching algorithm may determine what data is stored to the solid state media of the hybrid drive and a garbage collection process proactively manages free space in the solid state media.